twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fifth Dimension:Introduction
A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki is a free reference database devoted to The Twilight Zone. It ustilizes the format, allowing anyone the ability to edit any article at anytime. This can be done by clicking the "edit this page link" that appears in every A Fifth Dimension article. The purpose of A Fifth Dimension A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki exists for the purpose of creating the most comprehensive, reliable and accessible reference for The Twilight Zone franchise. The wiki was started with the goal of providing the largest and most accurate collection of information about The Twilight Zone and to gather the great wealth of details that exists on the internet and elsewhere in one central location, rather than spread out over many low-profile or limited personal databases. This is not meant to diminish the work of those individuals in providing the information—in fact, without them we would lose valuable resources for this wiki—but to help share their depth of knowledge more openly with as many other fans as possible. (Remember to always give these people credit in articles by citing your sources and to not use their media if permission is not given.) The wiki format for the Twilight Zone database was selected because it is a format that allows for an easy, free exchange of information in a way that lets incorrect information be quickly corrected by some of the people who know the Twilight Zone the best: the fan community. Like all wikis, this one can succeed based on the fact that honest, knowledgable and sensible contributors outnumber and overpower the disruptive ones..(For more discussion on the viability of the wiki system, check out .) We invite all The Twilight Zone fans to share their knowledge here and hope you will join our community of contributors. Browsing A Fifth Dimension So, you might be wondering where you should start. Here are some suggestions to help you find your way: * A Fifth Dimension is modeled after a printed encyclopedia and can be read in the same manner. You can start browsing by selecting a subject link on the Main Page or by clicking on the Category:Browse at the bottom of the Main Page. Our aim is to make every article link to each other, so that any reader can start with one article and navigate through the entire wiki by following links. * If you are not looking for anything in particular, try clicking the "Random page" link found in the sidebar to the left of every page. This is often a good way to find interesting information for which you may never have considered searching. * An alternative, if you do have an idea of what you are looking for, is to use the that can be found to the left of every page. * Finally, to take a look at the latest page updates on the wiki by clicking the " " link. If you can't find what you are searching for or notice that there is something being left out, you can mention it in the Forum:Index or contact one of the apprentice narrators for assistance. Another option would be to add the topic to the list of requested articles. The content The wiki should strive to be the following: accurate, accessible, extensive, respectful and thorough. Articles are expected to be written from reliable and verifiable sources of information and be as complete as possible in covering relevant information. They should also be written and edited while being respectful of the franchise, its creators, and other users on this wiki. All contributions to A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki are released under a GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). The GFDL ensures that the content of A Fifth Dimension is free to read and distribute. (See Copyrights for more information.) :Warning: A Fifth Dimension contains spoilers. Because articles should be thorough, it is necessary that articles on stories be comprehensive and that sometimes means giving away vital plot details, such as twist endings. For any story articles (concerning film stories, TV episode stories, short stories and comic stories) previously released in the United States, all of the information within them are considered fair game for inclusion in articles. See the spoiler policy for more information. The rules The spoiler policy is not the only policy that A Fifth Dimension has. You can find them all on the guidelines and policies page. It would be a good idea to read them before you become heavily involved in editing or creating articles in the wiki. Most policies are common sense rules: Be considerate, be helpful, be objective, use proper citations, obey the law, etc. and are probably common to most wikis. If you are familiar with the operation of other wikis—such as Memory Alpha, you probably will fit in with our policies just fine, but it might not hurt to still give the policies a glance, just to make sure. Guidelines differ from policies in that they are suggested ways of writing articles to help maintain consistency. While these are not enforced in the way policies are, they should be consulted when questions arise in the writing or editing of an article. Editing articles No special status is required to become an editor of articles here; anyone can edit nearly any page in A Fifth Dimension. It's really very easy, just clock the "edit this page" link that is found on the top of every page. You don't have to be logged in, but you may want to be. This might be the best way to start your contributions to this wiki, if you are uncertain about undertaking the creation of a new article right away. Simply start by reading the articles that have already been written and see if they are missing anything or may have some errors in content or style. If you find anything like this, go right ahead and make the necessary changes! Try to write the article as best as you can, keeping in line with the wiki's guidelines and policies, but don't get too worried about accidental mistakes you might make. Any mistakes that you might make can always be fixed by someone else at a later point or even erased by reverting the article's history. Any valid improvement will be respected by other users, even if it needs some revising. If even that sounds intimidating, you can always practice your skills in the sandbox first. The sandbox is a page where you can try out any text or wiki markup that you are considering adding to an article without it having any repercussions on the actual article. Creating articles When you are ready to start writing your own articles, a good place to start is by clicking on any of the red links that you find in an article. These are links that have no articles written for them yet. As a result, the red links lead directly to the page editor that you can use to create the article. An alternative way to start an article is to type the name directly into your browser. If no articles exist for that page, you will prompted to create one by clicking on the "Click here to start this page!" link. Once you have typed in the information you wish to contribute, you can check how the page will look and function by using the "Preview" button below the editing window. This presents the page as it will be seen without saving the changes. If you are happy with how things appear, click on the "Save page" button. This will upload the page, turn all of the red links pointing to that article title blue and you have just created your first article! See also Here are a few links to more introductory information: * - Details about the creation and running of A Fifth Dimension. * - Advice on many topics. * - Frequently asked questions about the wiki. * - A glossary of common wiki terms used on A Fifth Dimension. * - Policies and guidelines for contributors. * - Guidelines for formatting the content of articles. * - Guidelines for formatting the structure of articles. * - Writing tips. * - Editing tips. * - Our policy on politeness.